


A Whole New Situation

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe mai pensato di giungere ad una situazione simile.
Relationships: Arielle & Quentin Coldwater& Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	A Whole New Situation

Non avrebbe mai pensato di giungere ad una situazione simile.

Per i primi vent’anni della sua vita Quentin Colwater era stato scialbamente eterosessuale, e con una cotta mai ammessa per Julia. Con Breakbills non era venuta solamente Fillory e l’avverarsi dei suoi sogni infantili ma anche la più grande rivoluzione della sua vita sotto il nome di Eliot Waugh.

Non aveva mai provato simili sentimenti per un uomo eppure con Eliot era stato tutto oltremodo naturale, come se fossero nati per stare insieme. Certo, non avevano ben cominciato a pensarci bene ma il tempo trascorso ad occuparsi del mosaico sembrava aver fatto miracoli. Si erano avvicinati lentamente e quel bacio … Quentin era sicuro che non l’avrebbe dimenticato per tutta la vita. Lui ed Eliot non avevano mai dato un nome a quello che avevano per timore che divenisse reale o perché nel caso fossero riusciti a completare il mosaico avrebbero avuto fin troppo da spiegare; erano insieme, erano forse una coppia e non avevano bisogno di altro.

Poi Arielle aveva lasciato Lunk e aveva timidamente cominciato a fargli la corte. Inizialmente aveva tentato di respingerla ma era stato Eliot a dargli il permesso e Quentin aveva intuito il motivo: Eliot temeva che di essere visto solamente come un intermezzo necessario, credeva che lui e Quentin stessero insieme solamente perché non avevano alternative ma non è così gli aveva sussurrato una notte, loro due erano insieme perché provavano qualcosa per l’altro, qualcosa che forse c’era sempre stato aveva aggiunto prima di baciare con forza le labbra di Eliot mentre la sua mano scendeva verso il basso.

Ed Eliot gli aveva creduto e lentamente tutto era andato per il meglio, loro tre insieme. Amava Eliot e amava Arielle, nello stesso tempo e in maniera differente e non dovevano vergognarsi di questo, non in un luogo come Fillory. Aveva spesso pensato a come sarebbe stato avere un rapporto a tre, era pur sempre un maschio americano dotato di connessione internet in un’era in cui il porno offriva di tutto, ma il massimo delle sue fantasie era limitato alla sfera sessuale e comprendeva due donne, non certo una donna e un uomo.

Invece era proprio quello che era accaduto e non tanto il sesso, che era comunque un’esperienza quasi mistica, ma ciò che più adorava era la quotidianità. Mangiare con Eliot e Arielle, svegliarsi ogni mattina tra loro due, fare tanti piccoli gesti che rimarcavano il legame che si era creato tra loro. Nel suo cuore nessuno aveva la precedenza, entrambi venivano al primo posto e sapeva che Eliot e Arielle lo amavano e si amavano, a modo loro.

Sorrise nel vedere Eliot aiutare Arielle ad alzarsi, ormai doveva essere al settimo mese pensò osservandole il pancione, quasi non riusciva a credere che a breve sarebbe divenuto padre, avrebbe avuto un figlio dalla donna che amava e lo avrebbero cresciuto tutti e tre insieme, com’era giusto che fosse.

Eliot aveva provato ad opporsi sostenendo di non essere tagliato per fare il padre, che avrebbe rovinato tutto e che forse era meglio che se ne andasse, poteva trovare un luogo dove vivere lì vicino e sostenere il ruolo dello zio fico, ma non il padre, assolutamente no aveva obbiettato.

Arielle per fortuna era stata persuasiva e anche lui ci aveva messo del suo, non era giusto che Eliot sacrificasse la sua felicità per dare loro una apple life, non era affatto quello che lui desiderava. Lui desiderava che restasse, che vivessero tutti insieme e che fossero felici ma se davvero Eliot voleva andarsene lui non lo avrebbe fermato. Ed Eliot per fortuna era rimasto e a breve tutti e tre sarebbero diventati genitori.

Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio pensò nuovamente Quentin Coldwater prima di inserire un’altra mattonella nel mosaico, era tutto assolutamente perfetto.


End file.
